Mechanized knitting of fabrics and apparel has been a commercially available technology for a long time. Changing fashions and consumer desired products have created a void in available knitted fabrics and apparel commercially available. Apparel styles change frequently and new technologies for medical treatments, personal comfort, and advances in electronics can be integrated into the knitted fabrics and apparel and made available to consumers commercially if they can be made affordably and over a great array of designs and types of apparel. What is needed is a new generation of mechanized knitting machines with integrated controls to affordably integrate the fabrics and apparel production with over a vast selection of fabrics, styles and apparel variations to fit the changing fashions and consumer desired products.